The Grinder
by Wizzer85
Summary: It's Lightning's Birthday! A few friends have come along to celebrate with him. But...not all is what it seems!
1. Happy Birthday Lightning!

**Chapter 1**

This story contains graphic and freighting scenes, not for the faint hearted!

It was a calm day in Radiator Springs, and today was a special day! It was Lightning McQueen's birthday.

All the Radiator Springs residents have gathered at Flo's Café for a special surprise for Lightning.

'Where is he?' asked Sheriff.

'Yeah, we've been here for over an hour' complained Mater.

'Don't worry guys he'll be here soon' Sally said jokingly.

'You said that ten minutes ago, Sally' Sheriff said in an un-amused tone.

'Wait…I see him, quick everyone act normal' Shouted Flo.

Everyone quickly dashed to there spot in the Café, and watched Lightning approach.

'Morning everyone' Lightning said happily.

'Morning Lightning' everyone said in unison.

'Hey Stickers' Sally said in a loving tone, giving him a kiss. 'How are you?'

'I'm great, and you know why?' Lightning said happily.

'Of course, guys?' Sally said looking round to everyone.

'Happy Birthday' Everyone shouted together. Then from behind all the Buildings appeared many of Lightning's friends including Junior, RPM, Nitroade, Leak Less, Darrel Cartrip, Bob Cutlass, and of course 'The King' Strip Weathers.

Strip made his way over to Lightning.

'Hey buddy, happy birthday' Strip said smiling.

'Aww, thank you Mr. The King' Lightning said smiling back.

'Please, call me Strip, I'm retired now remember?' Strip said with a smirk on his face.

'Of course, and thank you all, all of you' 'I'm…speechless' Lightning said looking like he was about to cry.

Sally pulled up alongside him and nuzzled him.

'Hey, fancy a drink?' Sally asked Lightning.

'Sure' Lightning said giving Sally a kiss. Everyone then drove into Flo's for a nice deserved drink.

Little did Lightning know.

Little did anyone know that Lightning's birthday, would be one to remember.

Or would it?

Bit short I know, but it will get longer!

Let me know what you think so far!


	2. An Unexpected Phone Call

**Chapter 2**

All of the Radiator Springs residents and guests were all at Flo's Café, enjoying a nice drink.

'Lovely night' said Strip admiring the Stars.

'Isn't it' Lightning said back, also taking a glimpse of the Stars.

'I'm glad we live in a good area, it's very rare not to see the sta…' Sheriff was interrupted by a Mobile Phone ringing.

'Ah, sorry guys' RPM said quickly driving to a quiet corner to answer his phone.

'He he, kids' Doc said rolling his eyes.

'Hey' said Lightning giving him a sulky face.

Doc laughed.

'If you did that face to the racers on the track, you'd win in no time' Doc said with a hint of amusement on his face.

'Very funny Doc' said Lightning rather embarrassed.

'So, how are you settling in?' Nitroade asked Lightning.

'Well, everyday gets better and better, so pretty well' Lightning answered back.

'Oh here comes, RPM' Sally said pointing a tire in his direction.

RPM had a rather scared and anxious look on his face.

'You OK son?' said Strip in a worried tone.

'That was my Crew Chief, he needs to talk to me urgently' RPM said nervously.

'He said it was about my family, he's waiting for me at the Radiator Springs Sign' RPM finished his story.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

'He also needs to talk to you to Leak Less, about…your family too' RPM said breaking the silence.

'Oh?' Leak Less said suddenly feeling nervous.

'Sorry Lightning, do you mind?' Leak less asked Lightning.

'No, no go ahead' Lightning urged them on.

They all watched RPM and Leak Less drive off into the distance.

'Man, I hope it's nothing serious' Lightning said worriedly.

'So, do I' Sally said looking down to the floor, feeling bad for RPM and Leak Less.

RPM and Leak Less, both drove through the darkness towards the Radiator Springs Sign. Leak Less noticed RPM face was blank, worried for the young Cars well being he spoke to him.

'Are you OK?' Leak Less asked concerned.

RPM snapped out of his trance and looked at Leak Less.

'I'm, I'm…scared' RPM said tears pricking up in his windscreen.

'I'm sure your family is fine!' Leak Less said reassuringly to RPM.

'Maybe your older sister is having a baby!' Leak Less said to him happily.

RPM smiled slightly.

'Maybe, didn't think of that' RPM said looking sheepish.

'Is that the Sign?' Leak Less motioned towards the wooden sign.

'I think so' RPM said looking like he did moments before.

'Um, I don't see your Crew Chief?' Leak Less said suspiciously.

'Maybe he's round the other side?' RPM said surprised.

They both drove round to see if he was there, but…nothing!

'Odd, he said he was here?' RPM said confused.

There was a loud dull thump of something hitting metal behind him.

He turned to see Leak Less unconscious.

Worried he rushed to his side.

'Hey, what happened?' RPM said poking him with a tire.

Silence.

RPM looked around, scared of what caused this.

'W-Who's there?' RPM said frightened.

Silence.

'ME' A loud voice came from behind him.

RPM turned in time to see a black shape rush towards him in the darkness.

Then blackness, nothing…

Well, here's Part 2.

Getting interesting from now on!

Let me know what you think!


	3. The Horror Begins!

**Chapter 3**

**Warning, Character deaths from now on!!!! You Have Been Warned!!!**

In Radiator Springs the residents were getting a little worried.

'Surely they should be back by now? They've been gone for over half an hour' Sheriff said looking at the clock at Flo's.

'Maybe it was something serious he got told? He could be having a hard time' Lightning said to Sheriff.

'Relax guys, if they're not back by eight o'clock we'll go look for them OK?' Sally said to the nervous Cars.

'Good plan' Sarge said back.

The Cars then went back to discussing about Lightning's birthday.

Meanwhile…

Blackness, and a sound?

What sound?

A loud sound!

A Engine churning sound!

What is it?

Leak Less slowly cracked open his eyes only to be welcomed by a blinding red light.

He snapped his eyes shut, trying to block out the light, but it was too bright.

'Ahh, turn it off, turn off the light' Leak Less pleaded.

He tried to reverse away from the light, but…wait, I can't move.

Leak Less managed to squint down to look at his tires only to see they were all gone!

Panicked he looked towards this light, it wasn't a light. It was a fire!

His tires, burning! Right before his eyes.

Wait, no, eight tires he counted on the fire.

That could only mean?

He glanced to his right, and he was there.

RPM!

'Hey, HEY, wake up…please' Leak Less practically screamed at RPM.

RPM groaned.

'W-W…What?' RPM said sleepily.

'We're in trouble here' Leak Less said terrified.

'What do you mean?' RPM said trying to shake the Cobwebs out.

'Open your eyes' Leak Less commanded.

He did so, and was greeted by the burning fire.

'Tires?' RPM said confused.

'Yes, tires' Leak less said back.

'Notice your tires and mine, hmm?' Leak Less said pointing to his friends Wheel Arches.

RPM, looked down at his Wheel Arches and then frightened looked at Leak Less's.

'There, gone' RPM said scared.

'Yes, there' Leak Less pointed at the fire.

'But…but, why?' RPM questioned.

'WHY NOT?' A sudden voice shouted out of the darkness.

RPM and Leak Less snapped there eyes around looking for who the voice belonged to, but nothing.

'Up here' The voice came again.

They both looked up, a sudden spotlight illuminated the Hood of a Car, but they could just see it's eyes in the darkness.

'Who are you?' Leak Less shouted at the stranger.

Silence.

'I said, who are you?' Leak Less questioned again.

Silence.

'What do you want?' RPM asked petrified.

An evil chuckle was audible from the Car.

'This' The voice said reaching for a lever with his tire.

Suddenly, Leak Less was hauled from the floor, lifted from his rear Bumper.

'What the? What are you doing?' Leak Less screamed.

'Oh, you'll see' The Car said back.

Leak Less struggled and thought but to no avail, he was suddenly stopped…dangling in mid air.

The Car pulled another lever down.

Leak Less suddenly heard a loud metallic groan, a machine type sound.

It grew louder, and more terrifying.

The Car hit yet another lever, suddenly lighting the whole area.

Leak Less suddenly saw what the loud noise was, and he turned white with fear.

Less then ten feet below him was a huge machine.

Huge spiked turning columns capable of crushing even the most toughest of objects.

Leak Less turned his eyes to the stranger.

'Why are you doing this?' Leak Less said, his voice cracking with fear.

'Because…I want to' The Car said back.

Then with no remorse, the Car slammed his tire down on a large button, releasing the Chain, that was tied to Leak Less.

He fell screaming.

He landed face first into the Machine, the spiked columns bending and tearing apart his frame and engine.

He screamed as he was torn apart.

The scream suddenly cut off, a door suddenly opened and the twisted remains of Leak Less toppled out onto the floor right in front of RPM, who looked at the remains horrified.

Oil and Fuel poured from the remains, and snaked like a river towards RPM.

He couldn't move, he suddenly went into a crazed panic.

He roared his engine, tried to reverse. But couldn't. Realising his tires were gone, he stopped.

He started to cry uncontrollably. Even more embarrassingly, he wet his engine!

'Aww, big baby scared?' The Car said to RPM with pouted lips. Then started laughing evilly.

'HaHaHaHaHa, your turn' The Car said slamming down another lever.

RPM's eyes went wide with fear, as he felt himself rising off the ground.

His life flashed before his eyes, his childhood, his parents, his friends, his girlfriend, everything!

'It's nothing personal RPM, just…business' The Car said with an evil smirk.

'Oh, and RPM?' The Car looked towards RPM.

RPM shaking like a leaf, raised his eyes towards him.

'I'm…The Grinder!' The Car said before slamming down the button that let loose the Chain.

RPM fell like a stone.

He screamed as he fell to his agonising death.

The Car, burst into evil laughter, as he watched the Race Car being torn apart, and his remains landing next to Leak Less.

'Two down, nine to go!' The Car said his laughter echoing evilly around the Cliffs of Carburettor County.

Well…grusome huh?

More to come, be afraid, be very afraid!


	4. Meanwhile

**Chapter 4**

Radiator Springs…

'OK, there's no sign of them, and it's eight o'clock' Sheriff said glancing at the clock.

'Problem is, this area is so wide out, they could be anywhere!' Ramone said to them all.

'We could split up?' Strip suggested.

'Good idea' Sally said, turning to Lightning.

'Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, and Fillmore you all stay here, you have customers to care for' Doc said looking at them all. They all nodded to Doc.

'The rest of us will split up in groups, and look for them' Doc said.

All of the racers split up into groups of two's and three's. Nitroade, Junior and Strip Weathers were in one group, whilst Doc, Lightning and Sally were in another. Also, Bob Cutlass and Darrel Cartrip formed a pair to help out.

Doc had got out a map of Radiator Springs and the surrounding area.

'Hmmm, OK Bob and Darrel, you two will cover the area from the Radiator Springs entrance, to Willie's Butte' Doc said to Bob and Darrel. They both nodded in agreement.

'Strip, Nitroade and Junior you will search up by Wheel Well and Tailfin Pass' Doc said to the three.

'Lightning, Sally and myself, will cover Ornament Valley' Doc said rolling up the map.

'Right, Strip your group should get some flashlights, as none of you have headlights' Doc said to Strip.

'Will do, lets go' Strip said to Nitroade and Junior.

'We, shall meet back here at ten thirty!' 'Move out' Doc commanded.

All the Cars went there separate ways to look for there two good friends.


	5. A Tragic Loss

**Chapter 5**

Junior, Strip Weathers and Junior were making there way towards the Wheel Well in search of Leak Less and RPM.

'I sure hope they're OK, would be terrible of something's happened to them' Junior said to Nitroade and Strip anxiously.

'I'm sure they're fine Junior' Strip said reassuringly to Junior.

'Remember they were both heading towards the Radiator Springs sign, I'm sure they must be around somewhere' Nitroade said also comforting Junior.

'Heh, sorry guys, I'm just rather nervous that's all' Junior said blushing.

'You have a right to be Junior, we're all worried too' Strip said to Junior in a fatherly way.

Junior heard a noise.

'What was that?' Junior said nearly jumping ten feet in the air.

'What? I didn't hear anything' Nitroade said shining his flashlight around.

'I thought I heard something over there' Junior said pointing his light towards some trees.

'Better check it out' Strip said turning towards the trees.

All three Cars turned towards the small patch of trees and searched the area.

'Hmmm, I don't see anything Junior' Nitroade said shining his flashlight around the area.

'Neither do I' Strip said also, looking around.

'Hmm, maybe I was hearing things; sorry guys' Junior said looking sheepish.

'It's OK Junior' Strip said smiling.

'Hey look the Wheel Well is just up there' Nitroade said pointing up the Road.

'Good, let's see what we can find' Strip said heading up the road.

All the Cars arrived at the Wheel Well, but no sign of RPM or Leak Less.

'OK, we better check the rooms' Strip said to Junior and Nitroade.

'Right' Junior and Nitroade said in unison.

They searched all the Rooms, all were empty.

Junior suddenly noticed something hanging from the Wheel Well sign. No…two objects!

'Hey, what's that up there?' Junior said to Strip and Nitroade.

Nitroade and Strip shone there flashlights up towards the unknown objects. There eyes widened and the Jaw's hit the ground.

Hanging from the Wheel Well sign, were the Twisted remains of RPM and Leak Less.

'Wha…What happened to them?' Nitroade said in complete shock.

'I…I-I don't know' Strip said speechless.

Junior by now had started crying, two of his best friends hung before them. There crushed faces twisted in agony and suffering.

Strip noticed Junior's crying.

'Son…just…' Strip started but was interrupted by Junior.

'Just…leave me be' Junior said driving away down the road.

'No wait Jun…' Nitroade started but was suddenly felt a very hard object hitting his Hood. He blacked out.

Strip suddenly realised what had happened, eyes snapping left and right frantically.

'Junior, RUN!!!' Strip screamed at Junior just as something crashed down onto his Hood sending him into blackness.

Junior turned seeing what had happened to both his friends, he didn't hesitate he drove for his life.

Junior drove, faster than he must have done in the Piston Cup race! He remembered Key areas of how far it was to Radiator Springs.

Yes, only a mile to go now, Junior thought to himself relieved. He also was scared stiff at the thought of what happened to his friends, and what could happen to Strip and Nitroade.

Unfortunately for Junior luck was not on his side. As he was thinking of his friends he lost concentration and skidded off the road. He crashed into the fence on the side of the road. He fell sixty feet, before coming to an agonising stop on the Rocks below.

Junior suddenly felt very drowsy and sleepy. The pain was excruciating. He just wanted to be away from this nightmare. Suddenly there was a voice in his right ear.

'Don't worry, the Grinder will take good care of you!' An unknown voice said with an evil calmness.

Junior tried to respond but passed out with pain.

The unknown Cars bumper twisted into an evil grin.

Spooky stuff eh?


	6. Revealed?

**Chapter 6**

Junior hurt, he hurt everywhere. All he wanted to do was sleep, but something was forcing him awake.

…Heat...and…a roaring noise?

Junior's eyes slowly peeled open, to a blinding orange glow.

He shut his eyes tightly, letting his eyes adjust he slowly opened them again.

After a few seconds his eyes focused onto a raging fire. He peered carefully at the materials burning.

Tires?...wait his tires!

Others too, he suddenly remembered everything. The hanging bodies of RPM and Leak Less the attack on his friends. Running away, and crashing. Wait! Where are The King and Nitroade?

He looked around; he didn't have to look far Nitroade was to his left, but to his right…nobody!

Where was the King?

A sudden groan brought Junior out of his thoughts. It was Nitroade stirring.

His eyes blinked a few times then opened, they looked distant and glazed over.

'Oh man, my hood' Nitroade groaned with pain.

'What happened?' Junior spat at Nitroade with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

'What…who?' Nitroade nearly leapt off the floor, startled by the sudden voice.

'Oh it's you Junior' Nitroade said relieved.

'Yes, it's me' 'Are you OK?' Junior said relieved also to see his friend alive.

'Well I feel a little weak' Nitroade said looking tired.

'So do I, I must have done some damage in that crash I had' Junior said groggily.

'Crash? Are you alright?' Nitroade said with concern.

'Still alive' Junior smiled unsurely at Nitroade.

'Well that's good' 'Where are we' Nitroade said looking around.

'No idea' Junior said back.

'Allow me to explain' A sudden voice startled the two NASCAR's.

Junior and Nitroade looked up to the voice; they could see a Car's hood and eyes in the shadows.

'Who are you' Nitroade asked rather patiently.

'What's it to ya?' The unknown Car answered back.

'Cut the crap, we know what you did to RPM and Nitroade' Junior screamed at the Car.

'How could you do such a thing?' 'What did they ever do to you?' Junior finished breathing heavily and angrily.

'Well, that's a story I can tell' 'But, it's not for you' The Car answered back.

'What? What do you mean?' Junior said puzzled.

'Like I said, I have my reasons' 'But I'm not telling you, I have another Car in mind' The Car said evilly.

'Oh, and who would that be' Nitroade said raising an eyebrow.

'Since you won't be around to tell him' 'Lightning McQueen!' The Car said in a creepy voice.

The two Cars gasped.

'What are you going to do to him?' Junior demanded.

'I'll show you' The Car said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

The Car pulled a lever down, suddenly Nitroade let out a gasp as he was lifted off the floor by his bumper.

'Whoa, what are you doing?' Nitroade screamed with panic.

'You wanted to know what I'm going to do to McQueen?' 'I'm showing you' The Car said uninterested with Nitroade's pleads.

'Now, look down' The Car said to Nitroade. He did as he was told and looked down.

All he could see was black.

'What am I looking for?' Nitroade said confused.

'Oh I apologise' The Car said jokingly.

The Car pushed a large button and the area was illuminated with light.

Nitroade eyes went wide with fear. Spinning columns of metal crushing monstrosity.

'Oh by the way, I'm the Grinder' The Car said slamming down the button releasing Nitroade to his death.

Junior listened horrified as his friend screamed in agony, whilst also hearing the sickening sound of twisting metal.

His screaming suddenly went silent.

Junior knew his friend was gone. He started crying.

He was suddenly startled by a large metal door opening and his friend's remains toppling out in front of him.

Junior never felt so sorry for the poor Car.

His anger suddenly went into a rage.

'What the hell is wrong with you, you no good piece of crap' Junior screamed at the Car.

'You killed two of my friends, and now you killed another of my best friends' 'I Hope you burn in hell son of a bi-' Junior's ranting was suddenly cut off as a huge spear shot up from the ground and pierced his voice box and carried on through his hood.

Junior was screaming, only silently. His screams only hoarse gasps of air. His vocal chords were destroyed.

'Well, I was wondering when you would shut up' The Car said laughing.

'Time for you to go son' The Car said to him.

Junior was lifted into position above the machine. Junior was strong, he wasn't afraid of death.

'Oh by the way Junior' The Car said in a sudden familiar voice. The Car rolled forward, and Junior's eyes went wide with shock.

'Thanks for the support' The Car said smiling kindly at Junior.

Junior face suddenly twisted into a disgusted snarl. He spat onto the Cars face.

The Car growled, but immediately calmed down.

'Tut tut, so rude' 'All you youngsters are all the same' The Car said slamming the button releasing Junior to his death.

Junior's eyes never left The Grinders eyes, even when he was being torn apart. Junior's eyes would haunt him to the Grave.

The Grinder watched as Junior's remains toppled out next to Nitroade's.

'McQueen you will be mine' The Grinder said evilly. Then burst in psychotic laughter.


	7. Bob's Terror!

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bob and Darrel were quietly driving towards Willie's Butte.

'We've been out here for nearly twenty minutes and nothing' Darrel said to Bob nervously.

'I'm actually getting worried about them' Darrel said looking at Bob.

'Darrel, I'm sure they're fine' Bob said comforting Darrel.

'They will show up' Bob said reassuringly.

'Yeah…I guess you're right' Darrel said back.

But deep down, there was something not right about this.

Darrel then heard a noise. He froze, it was dark and eerie. They only had Bob's headlights and Darrel's Flashlight.

'What's wrong?' Bob said turning around.

'I thought I heard something' Darrel said listening.

'You sure?' Bob said not hearing anything.

'Quite sure' Darrel replied.

They both listened, there was something! Darrel's eyes went wide. The sound they could hear was a dragging noise!

'W-what is that?' Bob said sounding petrified.

Then out of no where…

'H-help!' Said a wheezing voice out of the darkness.

Bob listened again.

'Help' It came again.

'Strip!' Bob said rushing around behind some rocks.

Bob came to an abrupt halt, as did Darrel. They looked on in horror. There before them lay Strip Weathers, severely beaten and bruised. His wheels were missing for some reason? That would explain the dragging noise.

'What happened?' Bob said horrified.

Strip opened his eyes, he was very weak.

'Dr…drive! Strip managed to get out before passing out.

'Strip!' Bob said panicked. He shot to Strip's side.

'Darrel, quick get some hel..' Bob started but was cut off by a large bang.

He turned to see Darrel unconscious collapsed on his suspension. A large dent in his hood.

Darrel?' Bob said getting scared.

'What?' Bob said frantically.

He then turned to Strip, he was gone!

'Strip?' Bob said shocked and confused.

The dragging sound came again.

Bob snapped round just to see Darrel disappearing behind the rocks.

'Darrel!' Bob said shooting after him.

He shot round the rocks only to freeze in horror. The twisted remains of his friends RPM, and Leak Less lay before him. There dead eyes looking straight at him.

In a massive panic Bob drove as fast as he could towards Radiator Springs.

He managed to get back to the Road and headed towards the lights of the Town.

His breath came in quick gasps, terrified.

Something then dropped down metres in front of him. He screamed as he slammed on his brakes, only to go face first into the Car.

Bob's engine was destroyed, he felt very weak and felt agonising pain!

The last thing Bob saw before passing out, was what he had crashed into. The twisted remains of his friend…Junior!


	8. Losing Friends

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bob awoke, he ached so much. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he felt he couldn't. Something was keeping him awake.

He slowly opened his eyes and let his eyes adjust.

He could see a large machine of some sort in front of him. He could only see the walls as it towered over him.

Then suddenly…it all came back to him.

He hurt saddened at the loss of his friends, and most recently…Junior.

Why Junior? He was so young and full of life, he was robbed.

He looked to his left…Darrell!

Bob tried to speak, but couldn't because of his crushed engine and the agonising pain. Tears pricked in his eyes.

He then looked to his right…Strip Weathers!

Ignoring the pain he managed to speak.

'S-Strip?' He winced as pain shot through his frame.

'Strip!' Bob shouted a little louder.

This time Strip heard, he began to stir.

Strip opened his eyes, battered and bruised, but alive!

'Bob?' Strip said quietly looking at him.

'Yeah it's me' Bob said relieved Strip was OK.

'You look terrible' Strip said looking at Bob's crushed front.

'Look who's talking!' Bob joked to Strip.

Strip smiled.

'Um, where are we?' Strip said looking around.

'I have no idea' Bob said also looking round.

'You are at the Grinder's lair!' A voice boomed suddenly.

Both Cars looked towards the shadows and could make out a Car.

'Who are you?' Strip said dazed.

'I will tell you…but not yet' The Car said chuckling.

'Awww too shy?' Bob joked to the Car.

'Not at all' The Car said truthfully.

'I have something planned for both of you first' The Car said with evil intensions.

Strip and Bob both went quiet at the thought of what the Car had in mind.

'Strip Weather…The King' The Car said proudly.

'Seven time Piston Cup Champion' The Car added on.

'…Impressive' The Car said mockingly.

'Just get to the point!' Strip shouted out frustrated.

The Car looked at him annoyed.

'Very well' 'Look up' The Car said pointing a tire upwards.

Both Cars looked up. They could see lit up by light, a large metallic spike?

'Is this some kind of joke?' Strip said confused.

'Oh no, no joke…reality!' The Car said smiling.

'See Weathers, your knowledge will come to good use to me' The Car said chillingly.

'What do you mean?' Strip said spooked by the comment just made.

The Car then gave the creepiest smile.

'Watch' The Car said pushing a button.

The Spike suddenly began to move down towards Strip, coming to a stop six feet above his frame.

Strip suddenly realised what was going to happen, his eyes went wide with horror. As did Bob's.

The Car then slammed down a button, and the spike came slamming down into Strips head.

With a sickening metallic crunch, the spike penetrated Strips roof.

Strip screamed in pain. Bob looked on with horror.

Suddenly Strip began oddly groaning with pain.

Bob then saw why! His brains were being sucked out!

Strip eyes began to roll towards the back of his head, whilst letting out a sickening groan.

The spike finished sucking out Strips Brains, and pulled out instantly, leaving Strip with a horrid twisted face of death.

Bob was breathing in ragged gasps, he was terrified.

Then to his horror, he could see the mysterious Car…eating Strips brains!

He vomited instantly with disgust.

The Car looked at him and laughed.

'Awww, baby scared?' The Car said mockingly towards the terrified Bob.

Bob couldn't speak, he was too scared. All of what happened was sinking in fast. He began to shake with fear.

'Oh dear…' The Car said knowing Bob had seen enough.

He pressed the button that then raised Bob towards the Machine.

'Oh Bob, by the way' The Car started.

'I'm the Grinder!' The Car said driving forward revealing himself to Bob.

Bob looked at him shocked then let a single tear fall down his hood.

'Why?' Bob asked heartbroken.

The Car just smiled. He then released Bob to his agonising death.

The Car then turned to the unconscious Darrel. He smiled.

'I think I'll save you for later' The Car said wickedly, then burst out laughing.

The Car then looked down at Bob's remains.

'Lightning McQueen…your death is certain!' The Car said, Bob's twisted frame reflecting in his evil eyes.


	9. Grinder Revealed!

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lightning McQueen was anxious now, they head not seen or heard RPM or Leak Less.

'I'm getting very worried now' Lightning said nervously.

'It's been over an hour now, and nothing…' Lightning finished.

'Kid…you worry too much' Doc said in a fatherly tone.

'We haven't checked up there yet' Doc said pointing a tire towards Ornament Valley.

Sally was thinking about the changes to Radiator Springs, how it had gotten back onto the Map. The return of endless customers…everything. But this…

Seemed so alien to the small town. Two Race Cars can't just disappear off the face of the Earth?

The group froze when they heard a dragging sound.

'W-Whats that?' Sally said trembling.

'Shhhh' Lightning said comforting Sally.

It got closer….and closer…they could see a dark shadow!

'Lightning, Sally, get ready to drive for it!' 'This looks bad' Doc said preparing the two Cars.

Doc then shone a Torch towards the sound…they all froze.

There lay the twisted remains of Bob Cutlass and Junior. There faces twisted and crushed in silent agony.

Sally took off with freight.

'Sally no' Lightning said charging after her.

Lightning had almost caught up to her…when suddenly something large dropped right in front of him. He slammed on his brakes but it was too late! He smashed face first into the object.

Searing pain went through his face and engine.

He groaned in agony, feeling weak and suddenly exhausted.

He saw Sally's tail lights disappear towards Radiator Springs. Lightning then looked at what he had crashed into.

His eyes went wide. In the moonlight he could see what he had crashed into. Strip Weathers! The King!

His dead eyes stared right at him, merely a foot away from him.

Lightning twitched and choked with fear, trying to get away. But…

There was something behind him…stopping him from moving.

'Well, Lightning McQueen, happy birthday' A voice that sounded very familiar to him spoke.

'I'm sure you're wondering what has happened to all your friends?' The voice spoke again.

'Well…as you can see, they are dead' The voice spoke with an evil tone.

'I am known as the Grinder' The voice spoke again, introducing himself.

Lightning's consciousness was slipping.

The Car noticed this and stopped him…for now.

'Oh no McQueen' The Car said giving him a shake to keep him conscious.

'You need to see who I am first' The Car said driving towards his face.

Lightning's eyes looked to the right of him as the vehicle drove past him…it was a Car.

But wait…those racing stickers…it can't be!

On the Cars side, it read 'Fabulous Hudson Hornet'

Lightning's heart sank.

'Why?' Lightning managed to whisper out, before his slipped into unconsciousness.

'Oh you'll see McQueen, you'll see' The Car said before nodding to another Car nearby. Together they dragged all the Cars back to the Grinder!

The Grinder is now revealed!


	10. Another enemy

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lightning awoke feeling very groggy and tired.

He was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Welcome back, Lightning McQueen' The voice said evilly.

Lightning suddenly remembered…Doc Hudson! His heart sank.

He slowly opened his eyes to Doc.

He was parked a few feet from him, smiling creepily.

Lightning started to cry lightly.

'Why Doc?' 'Why are you doing this?' Lightning pleaded with Doc.

'You want to know why?' Doc said angrily.

'I'll tell you' Doc said suddenly calming himself.

'Before you came to this town, I was happy' 'I left the racing world, turned a new page, started again. But then…You came along' Doc said sounding disappointed.

'You brought back the side of me, I wanted to leave behind. Never have anything to do with again. The racing world, and everything to do with it, nothing!' Doc finished angrily.

'But no…goody McQueen got me back there didn't he?' Doc said narrowing his eyes.

'I may have won more Piston Cups in a single season…but that doesn't mean' Doc then stared a hole right through McQueen's soul.

'I want my record to be broken by some…rookie!' Doc spat at McQueen.

McQueen then realised what Doc was saying.

'Are you saying you're scared I'm going to beat your record?' Lightning said in utter disbelief.

Doc just sat there in silence, growling slightly.

'I don't believe this' Lightning said shocked.

'You forget ROOKIE' Doc suddenly screamed out.

He then got right in Lightning's face.

'It was a Rookie, that lost me my racing Career' 'They turned me away for the flashy new Rookie' Doc said snarling.

Doc then slowly backed up to where he was before.

'So you see McQueen…a Rookie outdid me once, but not again' Doc said looking McQueen in the eyes.

Lightning then got angry.

'I bet Chick got you to do this didn't he?' Lightning screamed at Doc.

'Chick?' Doc said chuckling.

'Why don't you…try and ask him yourself?' Doc said hitting a button with his tire, switching on a light.

Lightning looked in horror. There before him lay the twisted remains of number 86 Chick Hicks.

Lightning was stunned. He wasn't expecting this. He knew Chick was a bad guy, but…he didn't deserve this.

'What do you want from me?' Lightning said quietly, giving up.

Doc then rolled forward slightly.

'I want you dead McQueen' Doc said firmly.

'I want to erase you from existence' Doc finished.

Lightning looked up sadly, but then looked down again. Accepting defeat.

'What about Sally?' Lightning said quietly.

'Ah yes, so glad you reminded me' Doc said hitting another button, switching on another light.

Lightning gasped at what he saw. Sally was hanging from her rear bumper, unconscious. Down below her…the Grinder!

'Y-You can't!' Lightning said in fear.

Lightning tried to move but, he couldn't. He was chained down.

'By the way, you didn't think I could do this all on my own did you?' Doc said chuckling.

'I have a second in command' Doc said moving aside.

Lightning's eyes went wide with horror.

'N-no' Lightning stuttered in shock.

'Yes! It's ya ol' pal Mater' Mater said smiling evilly.

'Didn't see this one coming did ya' Mater said chuckling.

'I-I' Lightning couldn't say anything.

'Save it Lightning' Doc said silencing him.

'Mater…get the two lovebirds together' Doc said smiling at Mater.

Mater chuckled and pulled a lever. McQueen felt himself beginning to lift off the floor. As he was lifted higher up to Sally. He began to look back at his life. All the things he had accomplished. His childhood, his racing career. But most of all…Sally. Why did it have to end this way? I trusted Doc, I believed in him. I thought he believed in me. I was wrong.

The same with Mater. What has Doc done to his mind? Poisoned it no doubt..

Before he knew it he was alongside Sally.

His beautiful Sally. He didn't want her to wake up…not like this.

'Hey McQueen' Doc shouted up to Lightning.

'Kiss your girl goodbye' Doc said slamming his tire down on a button.

The Grinder roared to life below them. Waking Sally.

She screamed at what was before her.

'Goodbye Sally' Doc said evilly.

'Sally no!' Lightning screamed helplessly, as Sally fell.

Sally screamed as the grinder rushed up rapidly towards her.

Neither of them saw a tire, slam down a lever stopping Sally from falling…


	11. The Final Showdown

'Doc Hudson

'Doc Hudson!' A deep gruff voice emitted from the darkness.

'I never knew you could do such horrid things' The Car came into the light.

Doc narrowed his eyes.

'Sheriff' Doc said angrily.

Sheriff nodded his head.

'You bet ya Doc' Sheriff said blankly.

He then looked at Mater disgusted.

'As for you Mater…I am very disappointed in you' Sheriff said angrily at Mater.

'You've never been happy with anything I have done' Mater shouted at Sheriff.

'No…but this takes the cake!' Sheriff shouted back.

Sheriff then looked at both of them.

Doc Hudson, Mater…I hear by place you both under arrest for murder' Sheriff said getting out two tire Clamps.

Doc suddenly charged at Sheriff, taking him by surprise.

They both fought back and fourth roughly. Both causing bad damage to each other.

Lightning and Sally watched from above in horror.

'Sally I'm so sorry about this…if only I knew' Lightning said letting his tears fall.

'It's not your fault stickers' Sally said soothingly.

Down below Mater rushed to the controls. He reactivated the Grinder, and raised Sally back to Lightning's height.

Just as Mater was about to send them both to their deaths, and a huge blur of red, sent Mater flying into a large set of tires. Knocking him unconscious.

'Mack!' Lightning screamed with delight. His trusted friend had saved them both.

Mack looked up and smiled. He started to lower them to the ground. But then…a large wrecking ball smashed into Mack's side, severely injuring him.

Lightning and Sally were in shock…what happened?

'Yo McQueen' A familiar voice shouted.

'No it can't be' Lightning thought looking to the voice.

His eyes looked to the voice, and sure enough it was him.

The purple glowing neon lights, the Boost Canisters, the large Spoiler.

Boost!

Boost suddenly pulled the lever raising them back to their dooming height.

'Remember what I said McQueen?' Boost said questioning.

'That race you beat us in?' Boost spat at Lightning.

Lightning did remember, the race up Talifin Pass, he had beat them all.

Boost put his tire on the lever, and snarled.

'This…isn't over McQueen' Boost said evilly and pulled the lever down.

Lightning and Sally screamed as they fell to their deaths…

Doc shocked awake…eyes wide and breathing heavily.

There was a knock at the door. Doc calmed down and answered the door, it was Sally.

'Hey Doc…you OK?' Sally said worried.

'Yeah I'm fine…bad dream' Doc said smiling.

Sally looked puzzled but then smiled.

'You haven't forgotten what today is have you?' Sally asked Doc.

'Of course not' Doc said smiling.

'Lightning's birthday' Doc finished.

'That's it' Sally said excitedly.

'Wait until he sees the wonderful plans for tonight' Sally said excitedly.

Doc smiled.

'I know' Doc said happily.

Sally smiled and drove away, to prepare for Lightning's birthday surprise.

Doc closed the door and backed up to the centre of the room.

He looked and saw the shadow of a Tow Truck smiling evilly.

'I know' Doc said chuckling evilly.

The End!


End file.
